Right There Beside You
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: She was beautiful. her long, silky blond hair was perfectly falling around her face. He was arrogant, bad ass. And that changed when he was around her. He was pretty sure she had that effect on him. Too bad he didn't have her. P/Q set after sectionals.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Okay, first Glee fan fiction. I'm love Puck/Quinn so much that I couldn't not write a fiction about them. They're GOLD. Enough said.

A few things you need to know : Set after sectionals, Sam and Quinn are together. Puck was not in jail during the duets. That's pretty much all, everything else should be self explanatory.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was an usual day at McKinley High School. Students went to their classes during the day and some went to Glee Club afterwards, like they always did, to rehearse. Regionals were coming fast and they needed to practice on the songs chosen by Mr. Shuester. Ever since Sectionals, the days had run smoothly for The Glee Club.

Rachel and Finn were still both brooding over their break-up, Artie and Brittany were sort of 'dating', or whatever they called their relationship. Tina and Mike Chang were still happy and the beloved Asian Couple. Mercedes missed her friend Kurt, eve though he had stopped by to see the Glee Club a few times. Mr. Shuester was desperate. Emma had just gotten married to this arrogant, stupid and unbearable Carl Howell.

Puck was having fun with Santana in their non-committed relation as they called it. Sam and Quinn were still dating, and his promise ring was still set on her finger.

Quinn hadn't been this happy in a very long time. Ever since she'd given Beth up, she'd felt a little down, she didn't have the same enthusiasm going to Cheerios practice as before, didn't laugh the same way with Brittany and Santana. Not like they used to at least.

But then she met Sam. A really nice and rather handsome blond boy. He was cute, gentle, friendly. Everything she was looking for. They did a duet together, it felt amazing. It was magical, the way they swayed together with the song. She couldn't help though; she didn't miss the glare Puck had sent to Sam.

And that made her smile just a little bit. She didn't know why, she just felt some sort of satisfaction.

She had starter having feelings for Sam and she didn't even know it was possible. She didn't fall for a guy that easily. She didn't know; it was different this time.

It was three days after the competition and the tension in Glee Club had come down a little. Finn and Rachel talked to each other which made everybody sigh in relief.

Quinn was shuffling through her locker, looking for her Spanish book when she felt strong arms wrap around her slim waist.

"Hi, beautiful," Sam purred in her ear before dropping a tender kiss to her cheek. Quinn smile despite herself; he could be a little cheesy sometimes. But she couldn't say she didn't like it.

"Hey," she said as she turned around and looped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to his, "I'm sorry about last night. Fell asleep on the phone, not really nice. I was just very tired. Cheerios practice was tough."

"Don't worry about it," Sam smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "What do you have?"

"Spanish," she turned back to her locker and her eyes finally set on her brown and beige hard covered book. As if on cue, the bell rang. She shut her locker and turned back to her boyfriend. "I'll see you later, 'K?"

"All right,"

Giving him one last peck on the lips, Quinn walked away from Sam and started down toward her class room. She took a seat in the back of the room and put her books down on the table. When she looked back up, someone had taken the seat next to her.

Letterman jacket, Mohawk. _Damn_.

"You know," Quinn's sarcastic tone rang through Puck's ears. "There are other tables available."

"Yeah?" Puck shot back, wearing a smirk. "Well I like this one the best."

Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Of course. And where is that sweet Santana of yours?"

"Around," was Puck's brief answer. "Why? You wanna meet me in the locker room?"

"You're disgusting. I'm_ not_ talking to you right now."

"Baby come on," Puck said, leaning over Quinn's table. She glared at him and pushed on his chest.

"I am not _your_ baby," she said dryly. "And if I recall the last time we've had sex, it didn't end so well."

A scoff was heard in the room and Quinn turned in the direction of the noise. A few meters from her stood Santana, a hand on her hip and a eyebrow raised.

"Could you stop hitting on my boyfriend? No, let me re-phrase that: _Stop_ hitting on my boyfriend. You have one, remember? Ken."

"I didn't know you two were dating. I thought you were only 'sexting'. We _actually_ did _it_."

Not that she was proud of hers and Puck encounter, she just couldn't stand Santana's attitude these days. Puck smirked and leaned back into his chair, enjoying the show.

Santana snorted and walked over to Quinn, "Us too. But we actually thought about using protection. I wouldn't want to get fat like you did and end up with a kid."

Puck's smile dropped and he shot up from his seat. "Santana,"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Shuester said as he walked into the room. Quinn felt the hot tears burn her eyes and she decided that leaving the class room was the best. She stood and rushed out, leaving the teacher and other students perplexed.

Puck narrowed his eyes at Santana who simply raised both her eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest. He shook his head and rushed out the door his turn. He walked to the bathroom and heard sobs coming from a cabinet.

"Quinn," he said softly as he placed his hand on the door. "It's me, Puck," he said, although he knew she knew it was him. "Open the door please,"

When he got no response, he sighed and leaned his back against the door. he could only hear the sobs she was trying to control and it kind of made him mad. Mad at Santana for telling her this, mad at the fact that they didn't get to be a family, mad at himself.

"I miss her sometimes you know," he whispered, and Quinn's hands shot up from her hands. "I can't help but imagine what it would have been like if we'd kept her. I know we couldn't and that it's better the way we did but there's a part of me that wonders how we would have made it through...together."

The door opened and Puck surprised, almost fell back. Quinn giggled as he grabbed the edge of the doorway and steadied himself up. He smoothed his clothes and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Next time, warn me." he said with a laugh. Quinn chuckled and nodded her head as she wiped her cheeks.

"God, I'm such a drama queen."

"No you're not. Santana is. She has to make drama around herself to get noticed."

"Is it true?" Quinn asked, her tone suddenly very serious. Puck frowned as he buried his hands into his pockets.

"What is?"

"That you miss her? Beth,"

"A part of me does. Do you?" he asked.

Quinn nodded slightly. "Sometimes. I question myself too. What it would have been."

"Yeah," Puck said. "Come on, let's get back to class."

**PQPQPQ**

"Quinn!" Sam said after they got out of Glee Club. Quinn was the first to leave and had started walking ahead. "Wait up," he came to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She wrapped hers around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you alright? You seemed a bit off in there,"

"I'm fine. Just tired." she mumbled. Sam was satisfied with that answer and dropped a kiss in her hair. As they walked to the end of the hall, she looked over her shoulder and noticed that Puck was looking at them, in the middle of the hall, his hands in his pockets, his eyebrow raised, his lips forming a straight line.

Little did she know that he felt a pinch to his heart every time he saw her and Sam together.

* * *

Shall I continue? Yes, no? Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was a good boyfriend. He was very nice, he was gentle, he didn't pressure her, he was rather cute.

Sure, he didn't have a mohawk, he didn't wear that arrogant smirk when he was satisfied with something and he didn't throw kids in the dumpster. He was not a bad ass. And that was fine with Quinn.

She was wearing his ring all the time. She thought it was cheesy at first but she got used to it and it was nice to have a romantic boyfriend.

Her mother was happy that she had finally found a decent boyfriend and she liked Sam. Of course she liked him; he was the football quarterback, he was popular and he had never been in juvie.

But Quinn couldn't really make a cross on everything that had happened the last year. There was this link to their daughter that would alway bring her and Puck together. She couldn't deny it; she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit of jealousy when she saw Puck and Santana flirt with each other in the hallway or in the choir room when Mr. Schuester wasn't here. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't care about Puck.

But she was with Sam now. So all of this didn't matter.

Quinn was walking down the corridor toward her next class. She only had one period in common with Puck, Spanish. Spanish book in her arms, she was a few meters from the class room when she felt him approaching her.

"Hey Fabray," he said, walking up next to her.

"What do you want Puck?" Quinn replied dryly. "Where's your lovely Santana?"

"_Please_. First of all she's not lovely, far from that. Second, not that I really care, she's around somewhere." he answered. She was surprised; she thought he and Santana were building something. She was about to respond when Karofsky rounded the corner and threw a fresh blueberry slushy into Puck's face. "Damn it Karofsky!"

"Isn't that cute? Puckerman hanging out with his baby mama," Puck had just the time to wipe off his eyes to see one of Karofsky's mate hand him another slushy. He didn't think twice and stood in front of Quinn.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." he growled out, clenching his teeth.

"Why? You're going to stop me?" Karofsky asked, raising an eyebrow. "The _bitch_ obviously deserves it since she's in Glee club."

Puck's fist collided with Karofsky's eye before he could control anything. Quinn gasped and tried to hold him back. "What the _fuck_ did you call her?" he shouted, taking him by the collar and slamming him against the locker. The hockey player immediately fought back, punching Puck in the cheek.

"Puck," Quinn pleaded as she placed her hand on his biceps. "Stop, he's not worth it."

"You're lucky I don't break your face open," Puck spat out as Quinn led him toward the girls' bathroom to take care of his bruised hand. When they stepped into the room, a smirk spread over Puck's lips and he chuckled.

"Woah, never thought I'd ever come in the chicks bathroom," Quinn rolled her eyes and opened the tap to let the cold water hit his hand. She wet a towel and applied it on the apple of the cheek, where a bruise was appearing. Puck winced in pain,

"Sorry," she said as she bit down on her bottom lip. "You got a blueberry one, it's the worst."

"Damn, my mom is gonna kill me for messing up my new shirt."

"Take it off," Quinn said seriously. Puck furrowed and gave her a curious look.

"I know I'm irresistible but someone could come in..." he said, taking a step toward her.

Quinn rolled her eyes yet again as she pushed on his chest. "Take it off so that I can rinse it under the water, maybe there's no stains yet."

"Are you sure you're going to resist the charm of Puckasaurus without his shirt on?" Puck murmured smugly, the corners of his lips going upward in a smirk.

"Just take if off,"

"Damn, someone is impatient." He pulled his shirt off, leaving him in just his wife beater. Quinn sucked in a breath upon seeing his muscular abs through the white material but hoped he hadn't noticed. "Seen something you like?"

She didn't say anything in return, just took his shirt and began to wash it with some water. Once she had got every stain off, she took the wet towel and wiped Puck's face from every blue stain. Their faces were so close from one another that they could feel each other's breath on their skins. Their eyes locked as Puck's hand rose to touch her cheek.

He leaned closer and Quinn was incapable of doing anything at the second. They were so close to kiss...

That's when Santana walked in.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted, scoffing at the same time. Puck and Quinn took each a few steps backward and Quinn sighed.

"It's not what you think, Santana," she said, looking at her former-friend.

"Oh really? It seemed pretty clear to me." Santana replied, and Puck was almost expecting steam to come out of her ears. What was the big deal in all of this, it was not like they were exclusive. The brunette huffed and stormed out of the bathroom, Quinn on her tail.

"Santana! I don't know what the big deal is!" she shouted after her as they walked into the corridor. The former head cheerleader span round, getting in Quinn's face.

"You need to back of, _Blondie_. He's _my _man."

"Oh, really? Well let me break it to you girl," Quinn said before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "He doesn't give a _damn_ about you. You're just friends with benefits. Nothing more."

Santana's hand made contact with Quinn's cheek in a harsh slap and Quinn then pushed her against the lockers. Before she could punch her square in the face, arms came around her waist as she saw Puck hold back Santana. She turned around and saw Sam behind her, his brows kitted together in confusion. When the circle of students around them disappeared and when Santana and Puck walked away, he asked,

"What was that about?" Quinn sighed and freed herself from his grasp, soothing her cheerleading outfit before looking at him.

"Just leave me alone," she walked in Spanish class, luckily the bell had just rung and Mr. Schuester hadn't arrived yet. She took her seat in the back, as far as possible from Puck. She didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Her cheek was still stinging from the slap Santana gave her and her anger was still present. Midway through the hour, Kurt turned around from his seat before her and dropped a folded piece of paper on her table. She looked confused at first but then when he told her it was from Puck, she knew exactly what it was saying.

She looked at him briefly and he sent her a wink. Rolling her eyes, she unfolded the piece of paper and read what was written on it.

_Totally hot out there with Santana, Quinnzilla. I love bitchy Quinn. Thanks for my shirt by the way. Plans with Ken tonight or are you free? _

Scribbling something down quickly so Mr. Schuester wouldn't notice, she passed it back to him. Puck smirked and read the piece of paper.

_You're welcome. No plans tonight, just going home and watching a movie. _

She then felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out. _New message from Puck_. She opened it and read it.

_Mind some company? If ur mom is cool about having a jew in her house..._

She smiled despite herself and thought about it for a moment. She was alone tonight anyways, she could do a quiet night with a 'friend'.

_Sure_ she typed back, _my mom isn't here anyway so u can come. See you tonight._

When Puck felt his phone buzz, his fingers almost trembled when he opened the message. As he read its contents, he almost jump of joy in the class room. He turned around and offered Quinn a genuine smile.

* * *

Later that day, Quinn was in her house, waiting for Puck. She had a navy blue pair of jeans, a red tank top and a gray sweater on. Her blonde curls were falling around her face and she had light make up on her face.

The doorbell rang half an hour later. She walked to the front door and opened it, Puck standing on the other side with a bag of pop corn.

"Hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was nervous. She greeted him as well and stood aside to let him come in."Quinn, what's wrong?" he asked after noticing her puffy and red eyes.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Is it Sam? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No! It's nothing."

He decided to drop it and squeezed her shoulder. "So what are we watching? Aside from The Notebook and PS: I love you?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Easy, those are your favorite movies."

"But first I thought we could watch a scarier movie. How 'bout the 6th sense?"

"God, you read my mind," Puck said and Quinn let out a short laugh.

Puck took a good look at her. It was nice to see her in casual clothes instead of her usual cheerleader outfit. Quinn cleared her throat and then asked,

"Do you want something to drink?"

"You got any wine coolers?" Puck asked with a smirk as Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Kidding. I'll just have a beer."

Quinn nodded. "Be right back." A few seconds later, Quinn told him that she was going down to the basement because there was no more beer in the kitchen. While she was gone, Puck sat down on the couch and heard a buzz. Her phone lay on the coffee table in front of him. The name Sam appeared on the screen and it took him a lot to resist from reading the text.

And he did. He took te phone and opened the message, checking behind him if Quinn wasn't coming back.

_Y r u ignoring my calls? I told u I was sorry._

Curiosity got the best of him and he strolled down in her inbox to see the previous messages.

_Q : Stop calling me._

_S : I'm sorry_

_Q : Whatever._

_S : Can we talk about this? _

_Q : There's nothing to talk about. Maybe we should take a break._

That was the reason of her tears and why she was so down. He heard the sound of her footsteps nearing so he locked the phone and set it back on the coffee table. Quinn stepped back into the room and set his beer on the table along with a glass of diet coke for her as well. She put the DVD on and came to sit down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her.

"So I can't promise you I won't freak out," she said with a laugh as the film began. All throughout the movie, Puck felt Quinn close the distant between them and lean on him when a scene was scaring her. Puck didn't mind though; he didn't mind being that friend to her (not that he minded being a little more than that either). She had got into a fight with her boyfriend, and he could give her comfort. He had always been over protective when it came to Quinn. He didn't know why, it was just the way it was.

They watched The Notebook after the Sixth sense and in the middle of the film, her phone lit up and buzzed on the coffee table. Puck grabbed it for her and had time to read the name of the caller before he handed it to her. She sighed and hit the button 'ignore' before throwing it on the other side of the couch.

"Boyfriend trouble?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to meet her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, her tone harsher than she wanted to.

"Gee, I know you're upset with Lady-lips but I've nothing to do with it. Don't take it out on me."

Quinn sighed once again and closed her eyes briefly. "I know, I'm sorry," she took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "I talked to him about how I missed Beth and...I may have talked about how I had discovered a new side of your personality during my pregnancy. He got jealous and I snapped. We fought for several minutes and then he walked away."

She drew out a shaking breath, looking up to keep the tears that had filled her eyes from falling. "Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we had kept her?"

Puck swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Yes."

"This is stupid," Quinn said as she let out a bitter and watery laugh, wiping her wet eyes. "I shouldn't have brought up the subject."

They didn't talk for the rest of the movie. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them as Puck stole quick glances to Quinn every once in a while.

"Well, I should probably go," he said as the movie ended. He then stood up, as did Quinn, and picked up his coat. They walked to the front door and Puck turned around once he was in the doorway. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the top of her head, as if to prove her he was there for her. Quinn forced a smile as she lowered her head.

"Good night, Quinn."

"Good night."

Later that night, as Quinn slid beneath the covers, her phone buzzed on her night stand. When was he going to give up? She sighed, thinking she should have let her phone downstairs. She picked it up, ready to delete the message. She was surprised to see that it was from Puck. She opened it and read it,

_Thanks for the evening. Sweet dreams._

Liked it? Didn't like it? Let me know. And Happy New year guys and gals ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Sorry for the wait! School has been crazy. Holidays are coming soon so hopefully I'll update more often.

* * *

On Monday, two days after Puck and Quinn had spent the evening together, Quinn was shuffling through her locker for her book when Santana approached her. Quinn sighed when the brunette shut her locker and leaned against it. She turned to Santana and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want, Santana?"

The Latino reached for her phone and held it up in front of Quinn's face. "Here. You thought Puck and I were nothing? I bet he told you we haven't done anything in ages. Well last night, he came back crawling to me. And we had super hot texts before he came to my house."

Quinn felt as if she had gone a year backward. She took the phone from Santana's hand and scrolled down in her in-box.

_P: You're fucking hot._

_S: Wanna come over to my house? _

_P: What r u wearing?_

_S: My cheerio uniform. But I've got nothing underneath. _

_P: Fuck. I'll be there in five. _

Quinn felt disappointment wash over her as she handed back the phone to Santana with a glare. The brunette smirked as she cocked an eyebrow before walking past Quinn. Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes and she looked up to hold them back as she opened her locker once again to find her book. Her eyes set upon Sam who was at his locker and, after chewing on her bottom lip for a minute in hesitation, she walked to him.

"Hey Sam," she said softly as she stopped a few feet from him. He barely acknowledged her and sighed.

"You've been ignoring my calls," he said, glancing at her.

"Yeah, about that...I was just mad. You were right. I shouldn't have brought up the past like I did the other night. I'm sorry." she fiddled with her fingers before looking up to him.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too," he said then shut his locker and turned fully to her. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah." she said, while spotting Puck walking down the hallway towards them. She then stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Sam. When she pulled away, she saw Puck make a bee-line to avoid them.

-0-

They were in the middle of History class in third period, Quinn listening to her teacher so she wouldn't blow off her next test while the others just dazed off and wrote notes to each other. She was writing on her notebook what was written on the black board when her phone buzzed into her pocket.

_New message from Puck_

_I thought you and Lady-lips had broken up._

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him across the room. She wondered how he even knew about that. Who was he kidding? He and Santana had kept their on going affair behind her back. His teeth were clenched and his brows knitted together. She huffed and typed back quickly on her phone so she wouldn't get noticed by her teacher.

_How did you even find out about it? _she wrote and then pressed the 'send' button.

A minute later, her phone vibrated once again.

_Nevermind. _

Then it clicked. He had probably search in her phone while she wasn't in the room when he was at her house. She shook her head and was ready to give him a piece of mind as soon as the bell rang. When it did, Puck was, of course, the first to march to the door. She grabbed his arm when she got into the hall and span him around to face her.

" 'Sup Blondie?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"How did you even know Sam and I did break up?" she asked, venom in her voice. She had on that death glare she often gave him and he was almost ready to take a step back in case she rose her hand. "Yeah, that's right, you looked in my phone!"

"I...uh.."

"That's nothing compared to what I just found out today," she spat out, pushing on his chest.

"What are you talking about?" he said, stopping her hands from shoving him (though he loved the contact of her hands on him).

"Stop it Puck! I know you and Santana have been going behind my back. I didn't know you had for habit to send sexts to her every time you are having a good time, or so_ I thought_, with _me_!"she said, a little louder than she wanted and a crowd of students had begun gathering around them. Quinn glared at him one last time before she stormed away. Puck stood motionless, still wondering what had just walked to him then and raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked before trailing a finger over his T-shirt covered chest. He narrowed his eyes at her as she walked away, before he started putting the pieces together.

His blood started boiling inside of him as he followed her out of the building and on the campus. "Santana!"

The Latina span around and smirked. "i knew you couldn't resist my charm any longer,"

"What the fuck did you tell Quinn?" he almost shouted. "Huh?"

"Geez, chill out. I didn't do anything."

"Oh really? So how come Quinn thinks that we've been sexting on Friday night?"

"It's no big deal...It's just some sexts!" Santana exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But I didn't send you anything!" Puck shouted, taking a step towards her. "Tell me what you did, now."

Santana sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I changed Brittany's name into yours on m phone and we exchanges some super hot texts on Friday. So I showed them to Quinn. But it was only for Sam, he was worried about their relation ship and you being around Quinn."

"Yeah right," Puck sneered. "You're gonna tell all of this to Quinn. Right. Now."

"As if. Afterwards she's gonna crawl back into your arms. No way. She's _Sam's_ now. Get over it."

Puck slammed his fist on the dumpster and winced just slightly. "Bullshit."

"Well, look at the happy couple," Santana said as she looked past him, causing him to turn around. He wish he hadn't. Quinn and Sam were walking to the parking lot, his arm around her waist as they shared a quick kiss. His damn promise ring was glinting with the sun and Puck suddenly felt sick. "If you want to get her back, you might want to step up. Quinn wants a gentleman. A guy who is there for her, who remembers her birthday and Valentine's day and the day you first got together. She doesn't want a guy who might hook up with someone else just because sometimes she doesn't want to have sex. A guy who protects her and holds her when she cries. A guy who tells her I love you and I miss you. A guy who loves her. Sam is that kind of guy. And she's happy. Might want to put that through your mohawk and think about it. Because she won't come back running to you, trust me. We might be friendenemies but we still talk."

Santana then walked away, leaving a stunned Puck behind her. He shook his head several times and marched back to the building. He spotted Kurt in the choir room practicing his high notes and slammed the door behind him loud enough for the soprano to hear.

"Well, well. What has brought you here?" he asked as he turned around to face Puck.

"I need some help," Puck answered.

"Develop,"

"I want Quinn back."

"Okay..."

"And I know she's all romantic and everything but I have no idea how to start. I need your help Kurt, I really, really don't wanna mess it up." Puck said.

"I think I got some ideas." Kurt replied frankly.

-0-

"Quinn," Puck called as he walked to the table she was sitting at at the library. She quickly glanced at him before turning back to her books.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not even looking up. "I thought you never put a foot in that kind of place."

"True. But you know I'd do anything when it comes to you."

"You do in cheesiness now?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "And no you wouldn't. I know you. What are you _really_ doing here?"

"I got a call from Shelby last night."

Quinn's hand immediately shot up and her mouth fell open. "You what?"

"She called me to ask me if we wanted to maybe come over and see how Beth is doing. You know how she always insisted that we took the open adoption."

"You can go if you want. I don't."

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief. "This is _our_ daughter Quinn."

Quinn stood up and began gathering her books. "No, she isn't. She has never been. I helped her grow for nine months, I gave her birth, and that's it. She has our ADN but she's not our daughter. Now if you will please leave me alone, I've got some stuff to do." She slung her beg over her shoulder and brushed past him. She got out of the library, Puck on her toes and entered the nearest bathroom. He followed in too, slamming the door shut behind him.

"How can you even say that? Why don't you want to see her? Whatever you want to think, she's our daughter, like it or not, she's _you and me._ She has your eyes, your lips and chin. I was some photos Quinn. She looks just like you. Why don't you want to see her?"

Quinn turned around and took a few steps towards him. "Do you think I don't miss her too? Do you think I'm not having nightmares every single night because I see her but I can't reach her! Do you think I can see her every time I look at you? That's why it's so hard to look at you Puck! Because I see her through you. You know why I don't want to go see her?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Because if I do, It's going to be even harder to leave without her. I regret our decision everyday! I want to hold her whenever I want, to watch her grow, to teach her plenty of things to have her calling me 'Mama'. But I can't. Because I gave her up!"

A loud sob escaped from her lips and she was now punching his chest weakly. He felt his T-shirt getting wet with her tears and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing them on her back soothingly. A moment later, when she could finally breat again, she furiously pulled herself from his grasp and wiped her cheeks.

"I need to go."

Puck let out a heavy sigh before he too exited the bathroom. When he stepped back into the hall, she was already out of sight.

So much for trying.

* * *

Hum, Quick angst. Thoughts? :)


End file.
